


The Art of Gaming

by 2ofacrime24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ofacrime24/pseuds/2ofacrime24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean teaches Castiel the importance of relaxing and video games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Gaming

**Author's Note:**

> For a drop-out. Went for the epic!friendship prompt with a hint of romance. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
